


Gotta Say "I Love You!"

by MiniStitches



Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted manipulation, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Filmed Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Marijuana, Octane's a brat, Porn Video, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Renee attempts to comfort Elliott before he's sent back to the last person he wanted to see, Octavio. As much as he wishes to never see that guy again he knows he might be the only person to tell him what happened at that party he can't seem to remember...(This is apart of a dark Apex AU so if that makes you uncomfortable I recommend reading something more suited to your tastes)
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Sharing is Caring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Gotta Say "I Love You!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's octanes turn with Elliott, I wonder what he has in store for him...
> 
> (This is a dark Apex AU which I'll admit it hasn't gotten to the actual horrible stuff I have planned, regardless I caution you to not read it if anything makes you uncomfortable!)

“It’s hell living like this, Renee, pure fucking hell! Do you know what Hound did to me? With that woman?” Elliott found himself sitting on the edge of the girl’s bed as he read a magazine, finding it hard to feign scanning through the pages. “Treated me like a dog, like a fucking animal, Renee. And you know what Lifeline said to me?! ‘Count ya self lucky it was just that’ Can you believe that?! What else are these creeps capable of-”

“As much as I don’t like what they’re all doing to you, you don’t get to shit talk my teammates. You’re only here because of them.” She had let him rest when it came to her day with him, assuring him that she didn’t want to use him  _ that  _ way. When he walked into her room after getting patched up by lifeline she had thrown a magazine at his face, some bottles of beer he politely declined and offered up her bed while she sat far from him. As uncaring she appeared to him at first, it was obvious she was trying to help him to an extent. 

  
  


“And i'm stuck here because of them. Because of that fucking party; A party might I mention th-that I don’t even know what happened! Why did everyone do that to me, why me? What the hell happened that didnt make just one, not two, but a whole party decide it was time to fuck me?” 

  
  


Even now it didn’t make sense to him, just the idea of him being passed around like a party favor still puzzled him. He put the magazine down as he stroked his beard, now getting lost in thought as the woman near him slowly looked up at him. Sure if he was drunk and he made out with one person that would’ve made sense, but what caused the others to join in? Not to mention what could’ve caused him to get so drunk? He remembers drinking a lot for some reason, a reason that was blurred out from that night...Now there’s that question on why Gibraltar was ignoring him, that didn’t make much sense to him. Shouldn’t he be trying to help him? Hound did say that Gibby felt something for him so why-? A touch to his shoulder made him jump up, Renee now directly in his face her almost milky white eyes startling him as they turned back to their normal blue.

  
  


“Don’t think about it so hard, Elliott. I think it’s better for you to leave that night alone.”   
  


  
“Huh? How did you-”

“I’ve seen that look before…” Renee’s voice wandered off as if she was recounting a story, one that she didn’t like the ending to. “You’re wondering what happened. It’s like a piece of you is missing, things aren’t making sense and you’re searching for just a shred of what happened. For you I don’t think you’re going to like what you find, trust me on tha-”

  
  


“H-how can you say that? It’s my life a-a-and I deserve to know what happened! If you think you’re protecting me, then stop. I can handle this. You don’t get to decide for me…”

  
  


He needed to know, everyone he asked about that night either ignored him or just laughed at his face. If he just knew why then maybe he’d feel better, he just needed to know a reason. Why did they do that to him when he was in such a vulnerable state and why didn’t any of them stop it? Why was the one guy he liked treating him like garbage? Was Gibraltar disgusted by him because of what happened? That he himself was gross, easy...a slut-? This made him choke up as a tear ran down his cheek, covering his face with his hands as he let out a sigh, his fingers pulling on the strands of hair so hard he could feel a few of them coming loose into his hands. No one would want him, not after this so why would Gibraltar? He probably thought it was his own fault what happened that night, that he was disgusting for being so easy but...It wasn't his fault. All those assholes did this to him, he was the victim in this situation right?

  
  


_ “Fuck you, Blood. You don’t know anything, he wanted this.. he didn’t even want Makoa even when he was begging all of us ha ha-” _

Octane’s voice echoed inside his head, the world around him went still as this memory bounced around in his head, h-he wanted this..? The edge of the bed didn’t feel like it was there anymore, his hand reaching out to grab nothing as he swayed forward. He had to be the victim, right?  **RIGHT** ? No one in their right mind would ask for a group of strangers to fuck them, right..? But...Wh-what if he asked for it, that night. What if what Octane said was true, that would basically make what happened that night right?!? A-and that would mean he was in the wrong, that he made a problem out of nothing, if he had just laughed it off the next morning he could’ve gone home and not be in this situation right now. The grip on his hair was almost unbearable now, the roots of it screaming in pain as he pulled harder on it and his breathing was now out of sync as a few strands fell from his hand. It was his fault, wasn’t it? That he was here right now, that he was forced to crawl around like a dog on a leash, being passed from person to person for their sick kicks. That he was currently sitting on a bed reading the latest issue of Gossip boy while some monotone chick stared at him-

“Look at yourself Elliott, you’re breaking down at the idea of what happened to you-” Her hand gently gripped his shoulder, the light squeeze she gave him made his hands drop to reach up to grip the comforting gesture. He didn’t even realize he was crying until his face was resting in the crook of her neck, shakes going throughout it as he hiccuped into it. Her body felt stiff as he wrapped his arms around her back, only softening as she rubbed a circle into the back of his head.

“Why...Why didn’t anyone help me that night, Renee...Not you...not Lifeline...N-n-not M-Makoa - _ hic-  _ I wanna go home...Please let me g-go home, Renee…”

“Im sorry, Elliott.” For the first time he felt her voice shake, he didn’t even have to look up to see her eyes watering up with regret. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more that night... I can’t change what happened, but I can help you get through this...”

  
  
  


Being back in Octavio’s room was too soon, his fingers nervously fiddled with his clothing as he laid on the bed, the shorter man's arms curled around his body as he did his best to not freak out. The pipsqueak had knocked first thing at sunrise at Caustic’s door, his arms twitching as he yelled for Elliott to “wake the fuck up, lazy ass.” He thought the minute he stepped into the room something would’ve happened, instead the guy just collapsed on the bed, patting at the empty spot next to him. What the hell was his game..?   
  


“Jump in the bed,  _ Cabron _ , I wanna cuddle while I sleep. And you, my friend, can be my stuffed bear. Beats being a dog right?” 

  
  


He had timidly crawled into the bed next to the adrenaline junkie, his fear only grew as he felt him squeeze his body closer as if trying to force them to be one single being. He sat like this for the next few hours, sleep not working to take him as he sat there in pure terror, the warning Renee had given him still ringing fresh in his head.

_ “When it’s Octane’s turn with you, don’t ask about that night-” Renee's voice sounded distant as she helped him dry his tears, her voice sounded like it was possessed as Elliott watched on in shock, wondering if she was having some type of fit. Her eyes turned that milky white as she gripped his face, a slight smile appearing on it as she continued. “He’s going to mess with you if you do ask, Witt. He’ll know exactly what to say to get you to do anything he wants you to-” _

_ She let out a gasp, her eyes shooting up in confusion as she asked what was wrong as he stared at her wide eyed. That wasn’t natural, nothing natural about that at all...Maybe she was just some sort of nut case, it could explain the weird murmuring he would hear from her when she thought he wasn’t listening to her. _

But that warning still stuck with him as Octane’s gentle snoring reached his ears, his brain screaming at him to listen to the girls warning but he chose to ignore it. He  _ needed _ to know what happened that night and his answers could be in the form of this scrawny guy. If he just..played nice then maybe he could get something...It’s worth a shot if anything-

  
  


“Heh looks like you woke up first, huh?” His voice made him go stiff as a board while Octane took his sweet time finally waking up. His fingers moved up to flick Elliott’s nose, catching him by surprise. “I don’t like that look on your face, amigo. You look like I’m about to bite your head off. Relax a little, tight ass…”

Silva was now fully awake, his body now sitting up straight while Elliott slowly raised his as well. Both men were staring at each other and for the first time Elliott took an actual look at him, which it was, for the first time, that he realized how...young Octavio actually looked. He still had that boyish look on his face... was it that grin, maybe? His slicked back green hair screamed early 20’s with how both sides of his head were shaved but showing his natural dark brown fuzz that was growing back The rebellious nature he has come in the form of piercings that littered his face and ears. He found this in character, if he had a Jacob's ladder then no doubt he’d have more! He had a ring adorning his eyebrow where it was slit, a ball one at the bridge of his nose and a labret one. Maybe that could explain the metallic taste he always had after Silva kissed him…? Or maybe the guy just sucked at brushing his teeth, gross.

  
  


“...I’m pretty sure relaxing around you would be another thing to add to my list of mistakes.”  
  
“You got me there! But let me tell you something, you fucking me? Not a mistake because I. Rocked. Your. World~” He let out a small laugh standing up from the bed. “Seriously though, Witt. I’m not gonna hurt your pretty little ass unless...Nah not even if you piss me off, I know I don’t show it but I don’t like my boyfriend beat up. Except after I fuck him, that’s when I want to see you being a whore-”

  
  


_ What the fuck is wrong with this guy, he seriously needs his head checked if he thinks this is okay! I swear to god this guy is gonna get a nice knuckle sandwich- Wait no can’t do that yet, C’mon Elliott gotta figure out what happened that night, ask now then punch later!  _

  
  


“Hey, Octane…” How could he ask him? Should he even ask him? Maybe if he just made ‘friends’ with him first then Silva would just let what happened slip..? It’s worth a shot. “You uh, wanna do something..? I mean you woke up pretty early to come get me so-”

  
  


He felt like he was gonna regret this as Octane’s arm reached under his bed. pulling up some sort of box... what the hell? Did he have some sort of sex toys in there? A knife maybe, or a pile of ropes-

  
  


“You know I’ve been dying for you to try this! Most of the time it’s me and Che after a tough day but I think I can spare some for you Witt.” Elliott could only stare as he saw him pull out a baggie of herbs from the box, his nose scrunching up upon smelling it, a metal grinder of some sort tumbling out of the box. Oh….ohhhhh…..He hadn’t touched this stuff since college. He must’ve been staring because Octane was smiling at him not bothering to hide his laugh.

  
  


“What’s wrong? Too old to know what this is?”

  
  


“N-no that’s not it, it’s uh, it's just been a while that’s all. A-a-are you even allowed to have th-”

  
  


“Don’t tell me you’re some sort of baby, lighten up a little by sparking this up!” He held up a blunt for him as he hesitantly took it. 

“Smoke up, Witt. It’ll be fun…” He pressed it up to his lips, a long inhale filled his lungs as he held it for a moment, exhaling it after a few seconds directly onto Silva’s comforter. Shit that was too much he realized as he let out a series of small coughs. His muscles were relaxing now, his hand raising the roll back to his lips as he took another inhale before passing it back to Octane who smiled before taking a puff himself. He took it much better as he turned on a small t.v. in the room, was that always there? That didn’t matter now, did it? The t.v. coming to life as a remote controller landed on his lap suddenly, his delayed yelp made Octavio shake with laughter as he landed on the bed next to Elliott.

  
  


“Don’t be scared yet, man. We haven’t even started the game! Wanna see how good I still am at this. Oh shit I didn’t even tell you what we’re playing! So we’re playing-”

  
  


It was some sort of farming game, Octane kept yelling insisting it was some sort of first person shooter at him but it wasn’t. It was just some farming game where all he had to do was take care of animals and plant crops. Or Elliott was pretty sure it was, sometimes he would hear a gunshot or two and cursing coming from Silva as he supposedly “won” against him. Everytime he “won” Silva would hand back the blunt so he could take another hit off it. His brain kept fading more and more as the room filled with smoke, ha ha they were hot boxing the place the longer they played. He had to admit it was getting kinda intense everytime he had to put down a cow, he’d start crying as he pulled the trigger as Octane would start yelling at him to pipe down.

  
  


“WE’RE PLAYING A WAR GAME, WITT! A WAR GAME THAT YOU’RE SOMEHOW WINNING WHEN YOU’RE HIGH AS A KITE-”

  
  


“I-I-It’s not I just shot another cow, why are you making me play th-this sh-sh-shhhhittt….” His tongue felt too fat for his mouth as Octane kept yelling at him as he took another puff from the blunt that was half was gone. God he loved this shit, he couldn’t remember why he stopped smoking after college, this was the coolest thing he ever did. 

  
  


“Where are you seeing cows??? This game has nothing to do with cows..!”

  
  


“Thissss is a farming game right..?”

  
  


“Oh my god I think I let you smoke the wrong thing, you light weight-”

Oh well that didn’t matter now, he was having way too much fun to consider the implications of him smoking the wrong thing. If he was smoking the wrong thing then why was he winning the right things, like this game? Checkmate, Silva.

  
  


“Why are you good at this game-” The game was getting harder now, it seems the cows he was up against were able to hit him back, Elliott stuck his tongue out in concentration as he did his best to shoot at it.   
  


“C-cause I’m a ffffucking cow boy, babbyyyy~” Another yell of frustration rang out from the green haired man as Elliott shot another rabid cow that had charged him in the game. God he was too good at this game, too good for his own good it seemed as Silva unplugged the system ignoring how Elliott threw his hands up.

  
  


“I winnnn….Cowboy, or farmer man? Nah I like cowboy better, cowboy for the winnnnn!” 

  
  


“Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up. You’re high as shit so it doesn’t make sense why you’re good at this game. Ughhh so frustrating this was supposed to be relaxing-”

  
  


“Maybe...Just maybe y-you’re not as good as meeeee.” He let out a giggle as he plopped down on the bed, he felt great now, no doubt about that. His body felt so light as he laid there, a little too light it seemed. “Hey. Tavi. I’m kinda starving....Can we get something to munch on.”

  
  


“Really? You got the munchies?!? You know it’s not a surprise. Fine I’ll get some snacks for us, you want chips, cookie-”

  
  


“B-barbecue chipssss...and some soda...Lets share them though snacks taste better when you share them..!” 

  
  


He could hear some shuffling coming from Octane as he reached back under the bed. In his hands was a multitude of snacks in a baggy. His mouth started to water upon seeing the various goods from gummy bears to small bags of chips that Silva searched through, pulling up a snack and throwing it Elliott’s way. The bag crinkled in his hands as he ripped it open, the familiar scent of barbecue filled his senses as he placed one on his mouth. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his favorite thing in the world, pork chops! He kept eating as Octavio took a spot next to him, both of them grabbing from the bag chewing with minimal conversation, the bag of chips quickly depleting as the two kept shoveling into their mouths.

  
  


“Dish ish pretty good.” He couldn’t help saying that with his mouth full, he could definitely go for another bag once this one was done.

  
  


“Mmhhmm. Yeah chips always hit different after that- Hold up you got something on your face…” Elliott went still as he felt a tongue drag across his bottom lip, his face getting warmer as he felt it slip into his mouth as Octavio climbed on top of him. He couldn’t stop the obscene noise that left his lips as Silva fingers slipped under his waistband, teasingly pulling it down as his hips unwillingly grinded into the other man's thigh. A sigh rang out as Octane finally pulled his pants around his ankle, now it was his turn to grind both of their hips together, both men letting out noises between every break in their kiss. Had he been in a sound mind it would’ve been embarrassing. Was he only turned on because he had been smoking? This thought went away as Silva finally pulled away from the kiss, that damn smile he had gotten used to was on his face as his hand moved down to palm Elliott’s straining member through his underwear.

  
  


“You’re kinda a messy eater aren't you, Witt? Good thing you have a guy like me watching out for you huh?” Every word he spoke was accompanied with him rubbing him through his boxers, precum already ruining the front of them as Octane pulled his hand away. That tongue of his licking at the mess that was evident on the palm of his hand.

  
  


“N-n-nah, d-don’t think I’m all that lucky-”

  
  


“Huh? Seriously I thought we were having a moment here!” He sounded hurt by that, a slight panic building inside of Elliott thinking he was going to try and hurt him again. He closed his eyes preparing for the worse until he felt Octavio land on his chest, burying his face into it as he let out a sigh.

  
  


“What does a guy have to do to get you to like him huh? I’ve been playing nice, hell I thought we were having fun not even a minute ago!” He sounded like he was whining as Elliott sat there thinking. Maybe he could use this? It looked like Octavio had some sort of crush on him, and as weird it was all things considered maybe he could take advantage of this.

  
  


“Hey...I do l-like you man-” This almost made him gag as he said it but he didnt care. If Octavio was really out of it as he thought he was then maybe he could tell him about what happened at the party…!

“Really? You’re not lying are you, _amigo_ …?” Fuck he sounded too skeptical as he looked up at Elliott with a weird look in his eyes. He needed to do something, and quickly.

  
  


“O-of course I like you! You were pretty funny at the party-” What other redeeming qualities did this overgrown baby have? “And uhhh...You have such a way with words-”

  
  


“And..?” A smile was now on Octane’s face as he unbuttoned Elliott’s shirt, biting down on the exposed skin making him choke on his next words.

  
  


“ _ Ahhh,  _ What else what else….Th-that night at the party you must’ve fucked me pretty good to have me go back with you. I mean, like you said, a slut like me would’ve gone with anyone-” 

  
  


“You're not a slutttt…” Octane’s voice slurred this out as he asked Elliott to raise his hips to pull his boxers down, his cock springing up as Silva’s tongue ran over his sensitive head. “You’re a lot of things, hot stuff. Slutty? Maybe. An actual slut? Not in my book, babe. Heh I don’t think you meant to sleep with me that night if it wasn’t for-”

He stopped himself at this, for the first time seemingly catching himself before he could reveal anything further.

  
  


“If it wasn’t for..?” 

  
  


“You know, just forget it, it doesn’t matter now. Why can't you just pay attention to what’s going on right now, babe. Gonna make you scream for my dick again. Who knows maybe I’ll make you know what love is once we're done here-” His voice trailed off as he saw Elliott’s uninterested face, letting out a sigh of frustration slapping his inner thigh.

  
  


“What the hell am I doing wrong huh? Why won’t you look at me like you did that night?!? Don’t you like me?” One of Octane’s fingers slipped into his ass, the curling motion he did made Elliott jump, his heart starting to pound as he noticed how hard Octane was now. He needed to get control over this situation, he needed to be like his ex girlfriend... Time for manipulation!

  
  


“How can I like you if I barely remember what we did that night..?” Octane's eyes lit up in surprise as he continued. “You told me that I kept screaming, that I loved you, but I don’t even remember saying that! Maybe if you told me then I could-”

  
  


“That’s a no from me _amigo_ , N-O. No- Not a good idea-” Damn Octane was harder to trick than he thought, for a guy he thought was stupid he sure was stubborn. A sudden burn from being stretched made him hiss in pain, Silva having shoved in another finger far too quickly as he gave a lame apology for that.

  
  


“Don’t you want me to like you more?” He urged, he didn’t want to sound too desperate. “I want to make you my favorite here but it’s kinda hard if you don’t give me what I want…”

  
  


This must’ve worked because Octane paused in working him open, a strange look washing over his face as if he was choosing his next words carefully.

  
  


“....I’ll tell you what I know.” The next part made his heart sink. “If you ride me like you did that night, I want you to scream that you love me and this time I don’t want you crying on me. That pissed me off that night. A-and, and! I want you to say to Hound that I’m your favorite, don’t ask why just do it!” 

  
  


Was that jealousy in the younger man's voice? It didn’t matter to Elliott as Octane moved onto his back, not a hint of shame on his face as he pulled his leaking cock out for the older man to see. His intention was clear enough as Witt covered his cock with his mouth, a slight blush appearing on Silva’s face as he pressed his down further. He did his best not to flinch as he felt those ball piercings drag on the inner walls of his throat, concentrating on breathing through his nose while Octane ran his fingers through his hair. Elliott couldn’t help but relax at that as his grip loosened up on his head.

  
  


“Shit you make that look hot…” He hummed in agreement, bobbing his head drawing a moan out from the younger man who was slightly panting. This was much different than from what he was used to, Octane seemed more mellowed down waiting patiently for Witt to finish sucking him.

“C’mon  _ precioso _ lemme see that face…” He pulled on his hair, his mouth taken off accompanied by a pop sound, Elliott coughing a little bit as spit traveled down his chin. “You look like a mess, babe. If only you could see it…”

  
  


He didn’t have to see it, he could already tell how flushed his face was as he straddled Octane's waist, his eyes were still watering after that as he grinded his ass against Octane’s member. His body was flooded with embarrassment as he gripped his cock, holding it still as he slowly lowered himself on top of it. There was only a slight burn as he stretched around it, a hiss escaping his lips as he gripped at Octane’s chest to steady himself, his thighs were shaking as he closed his eyes trying to focus. He tried to ignore that burning sensation to instead focus on how his Jacob’s ladder dragged in his inner walls,< letting out a moan as he fit Silva inside of him. A small laugh came from the man below him as a pair of hands snaked up to his hips, rubbing circles into it as Octane reached up to give Elliott a light peck on his lips.

  
  


“ _ Cre que te amo, Witt _ …” His voice sounded so strained, the younger man obviously trying to stop himself from pushing Elliott onto his back to fuck him. “ _ Por favor ¿puedes mover para mi? _ ”

  
  


“I-I-I don’t know wh-what you’re saying-” He let out a groan as he felt that grip on his hips move them up, a feeling of pleasure shot up his spine as he was pulled back down onto Octane. “O-Oh god, Octavio-  _ Shit.” _

  
  


_ “ _ Move _.” _

  
  


With that he did, Elliott steaded himself as he moved his hips up, his heart was racing as he pushed himself back down. For the first time he was the one in control (Or that’s what he reasoned with himself) he had this brat underneath him who was moaning something. He was probably murmuring faster while he rode him, the slapping of skin filled the room as Octane drooled underneath him, he looked like he was pouting a little bit as Elliott kept his face purposefully away from him.

  
  


“ _ Besito _ ? Please, Witt. Just a kiss..?” He sounded like he was about to start whining once more, that pout on his face grew bigger.

  
  


“I don’t know, Octy. do you deserve a kiss…?” He feigned not complying, smiling as Octane let out a whine as he slowed his hips down. “But for a pretty boy like you, I’ll give you some…”

  
  


He muffled those noises he was making with his mouth, he still tasted like those chips they had eaten earlier as Elliott stopped moving completely. His hands moved up to wrap around Octane’s back as both men shoved their tongues into each other's mouths. He found himself slightly gagging around Octane's tongue that was all too eager to explore his mouth, Elliott’s cock twitching as they pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together. Silva looked completely flushed underneath him, eyes watering as both of them were panting after that. The click of a camera made Elliott’s eyes shoot up as he saw something in Silva’s hand.

  
  


“Wh-what’s that for?” Another flash of the camera filled his eyes as he was pushed onto his back, a yelp leaving his mouth as Octane loomed over him. 

  
  


_ What's with that look on his face..? He’s smiling a little too wide, and those eyes! He looks like he’s- No...Can’t be...He has that same look I did with my ex- _

  
  


“Camera here is for me to show everyone how much you love me~” He seemed to sing this out, a thrust from his hips made him jolt in surprise as a light on the camera turned green. “Aaand we’re recording. Tell the camera how much you love me, babe…!” 

  
  


“ **Ack-** _Nghhh-_ ”

  
  


He didn’t let him respond, his hips started thrusting into Elliott making him choke up as his prostate was abused. His hands shot to grip the sheets on the bed, trying to hold onto something as Octane set up a brutal pace. His head was spinning as pleasure flooded his body, his cock was bouncing, glistening precum as the youngest of the two shook the bed. That camera never once moved from his face as he bit his lips trying his best to not go crazy. How fast could this guy fuck after smoking??? Was this natural for him? Or maybe Elliott was just old...Nah it’s the weed, it was definitely the weed-

  
  


“Say it! Stop teasing, show me and the camera how much you love me..!” He sounded so desperate as his free hand gripped Elliott’s member, almost squeezing it as he pressed his hips harder still assaulting his prostate. “You’re not gonna cum if you don’t tell me how much you love me!”

  
  


It was just three little words, right? Three little words wouldn’t hurt, right? And once he said them then he could learn about that night. All for the price of three…little...words…

  
  


“I-I love you-” The camera was steady on his face now, Octane having tilted his face up to stare at the lenses

  
  


“Again, this time say it to the camera for me,  _ amor~” _

  
  


“I love you, Octavio-!” His voice was wavering as Octane rubbed his length, that brutal pace he had started not ceasing as Elliott kept chanting to him. 

  
  


“I love your cock, the way you fuck me. You feel so amazing inside me, I just love you so much, oh god you're the best I’ve ever,  _ h-h-had…! _ ” He screamed out the last part as his vision went white from a particularly hard thrust, his cock twitching as he came onto his stomach. He closed his eyes as Octane kept going, his hips not stopping even after he came inside of Elliott, murmurs of more was all he could hear as his consciousness faded into nothing.

  
  
  


“...itt..W...Witt!” An arm shook him awake, his body screaming in protest as he rose up face to face with Octane who was smiling at him.

  
  


“Hrk, ughhh wh-what happened..?” He felt so empty, his stomach growling for real food as Octane held something in front of his face.

  
  


“You don’t remember, babe? You and I made a nice little home video! Wanna see?” Cries and moaning played from the device he was holding, horror filled his features as he saw himself getting railed by Octane.

  
  


“Delete that now! What if s-s-someone sees-”

  
  


“Oh don’t worry about that! Our friends on the base love it! Well Gibby didn’t like it that much, or Hound...or Crypto now that I think about it. He called it gross even though I know he jerked off to it after I sent it- Thing is don’t be embarrassed! You’re a star now!”

The carpet looked so nice as he stared at it, shame made his eyes burn as he wiped tears away, hiccups shaking his body as Octane pressed a kiss to his head.

  
  


“Shhh shhh shhh...Baby don’t go crying on me, you enjoyed it so much! Tears don’t suit a whore like you…” Octane pulled his face up, the smile making a choked sound escaped his mouth as Octane simply continued. “ Also, you need to work on the manipulation a little better. You try to use me just to find out about that night? I’ll make your life a living hell,  _ puta.” _

  
  


His hand shook as Octane smirked at this, showing Elliott how good his camera was taking this video, narrating how this part was his favorite...no this part...no this part! Elliott ignored him as he left to take a show, closing his eyes as he remembered Renee’s warning from a few days prior. 

  
  


_ “He’s going to mess with you if you do ask, Witt. He’ll know exactly what to say to get you to do anything he wants you to-” _

  
  


He was warned, and he chose to ignore it. Octane must’ve seen the anguish on his face because he left the room for a quick shower, the phone sitting face up on the bed next to Elliott who stared at it. A notification appeared on the phone, the name “Wraith” appeared as he clicked on it against his better judgement.

  
  


_ ‘I know right now is a tough moment for you but listen to me. Tomorrow at Watsons let's talk, I know you chose the wrong path this time but I’ll guide you to the right one -Renee’ _

  
  


Despite everything he smiled, quickly deleting the message as he turned the phone off. At least he had two friends here...one of them has some explaining to do on how she can do...whatever it is she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is more of a comfort thing for Elliott, a little pillow landing before everything is kicked into high gears- Oops almost spoiled it. Thank you for reading this chapter and now enjoy the translations for Octavio
> 
> Translations
> 
> Cabron= Jack ass
> 
> Precioso= Precious 
> 
> Cre que te amo= I think I love you
> 
> Por favor ¿puedes mover para mi?= Can you please move for me?
> 
> Besito= Small kiss
> 
> puta= Slut, whore, etc.


End file.
